


steal my hoodie steal my heart

by Itch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette is only in it at the end as a minor character sorry, College! AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, destructive coping mechanisms, modern! AU, no beta we die like Glenn, this is super fluffy though i promise, vague mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-09 14:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: When Sylvain first started dating Felix, he hadn’t expected his hoodies to vanish as if disapparated into thin air.Sylvain owns one less hoodie once he and Felix are together. The story of them, and said hoodie.





	steal my hoodie steal my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ness_linh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness_linh/gifts).

> So I saw some wonderful art by @nessket (IG) and then this idea ran away from me LOL

_ You don’t love someone because they’re perfect, you love them in spite of the fact they’re not - Jodi Picoult, My Sister’s Keeper. _

** _Three months_ **

When Sylvain first started dating Felix, he hadn’t expected his hoodies to  _ vanish  _ as if disapparated into thin air. The first time it happened, he just assumed it had been eaten by the laundry fairies like his socks often fell victim too. It wasn’t like he minded too much, it was just his old high school hoodie, but it would have just been nice to know where it went. Felix had denied all knowledge of knowing where it was with a swift kiss to Sylvain’s cheek, before he buried himself back in the novel about 18th century weapons he had had his nose buried in for the past week and a half. Sylvain didn’t question him, because why would he? His  _ boyfriend  _ \- god he would never tire of calling Felix his boyfriend, he could picture the taste of the word on his tongue for the rest of time - wouldn’t lie to him. Of course, the next day at college when he met Felix on campus to take him for a surprise lunch, he found out he was sorely mistaken. 

“You said you  _ didn’t know _ where my hoodie was _ . _ ” Sylvain teased, plucking at the hoodie strings that he noted were slightly damp. “And you’ve been chewing on it.”  _ Note that down under adorable tics Felix has when he’s concentrating. _

“ _ Your _ hoodie? No, this is mine.” Felix feigned innocence with an angel face, eyelashes batting sweetly, and Sylvain couldn’t bother arguing. It was far too big for Felix anyway in an adorable way, the cuffs falling just below his hands, the hem hanging low and loose by his hips. Sylvain had been debating getting rid of it anyway, it was too tight around his shoulders. 

“Okay. Your hoodie.” He pecked a kiss to Felix’s forehead, and escorted him down to the cafeteria.

** _Eleven months_ **

Sylvain rolled over without opening his eyes, arm falling into the empty space of their shared bed. He cracked his eyes open to check he hadn’t just missed Felix somehow in the cramped double bed before he sat up, rubbing his face with the heels of his hand. Their cat made a soft  _ mrrp  _ sound from her spot by his thigh, and he rubbed her ears, looking around the room. The boxes stacked in the corner and the chill in the air reminded him of the long day they’d just had. He and Felix finally were moving in together before Felix’s second year at college. He had a good job down at a music store as a tutor and sales person, meaning they could afford the one bedroom flat within  _ walking distance  _ of the shop. Of course, they had forgotten to get the heating set up for the first night. _ ‘Who doesn’t make a schoolboy error like that though when they get their first place’  _ Sylvain had appeased to Felix’s sensible side when he looked grumpy about the cold.  _ ‘Besides, I’m a human space heater. Just cuddle against me chest baby.’  _ That shut Felix up, who never needed an excuse to get close to Sylvain. He thought he heard something from the kitchen and he got up, shrugging his discarded shirt back on and kissing as the cold fabric slid down his chest. He crept out of the bedroom door, just in case it was an intruder, but it wasn’t. It was Felix,  _ his  _ Felix, standing by the window, looking out at the blinking lights of the city below them, a mug in his hands. Sylvain noted it was the mug  _ he  _ had bought him for Christmas, one he had picked up from a flea market with the words ‘cats are like melted cheese’ on. It didn’t make sense, but the nonsense of it made Felix laugh so hard he cried the first time he saw it. Every time he saw Felix use it, his heart did a little skip. Felix liked it. Felix thought he did well, and if there was anything in this world he wanted more than anything else, it was to make Felix happy. 

He watched Felix for a moment longer, watching the way he sipped what he assumed was tea, the way his hands cradled the mug, warming his long scarred fingers. He explained the scars away with his fascination with throwing knives, which he polished and sharpened almost as a compulsion. When he was nervous he juggled pens through those fingers like he would with a butterfly knife, except less likely to leave little nicks and scratches. Sylvain wasn’t inclined to believe they were  _ all  _ from that, he had accidentally seen the therapist appointment in Felix’s phone calendar before, but he didn’t pry. If he wanted to tell him, he would. 

“I know you’re watching me.” Felix eventually said, not looking over at him. Sylvain took it as an invitation, crossing the room to circle his arms around Felix’s waist and press his cheek to his hair, staring out into the quiet world with him. “Did I wake you up boiling the kettle?” His voice was a little thicker than usual, and when Sylvain tucked his hands into the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing, finding a few crumpled tissues in there. 

“No love, I woke up because I went to hold my boy and you weren’t there.” He removed his hands, leaning back to sweep Felix’s hair off of his shoulder and down his back where he could finger-comb through the strands of midnight. 

“Sorry. I… needed some tea.” He took another sip, using the tea as an excuse to not speak, and Sylvain didn’t say anything more. He began to braid Felix’s hair idly, weaving together strands into slim delicate braids that mostly unfurled the second he let go due to the silky straight texture. 

“No worries. You need what you need.” And that was that. Once the mug was empty Felix pulled Sylvain back to bed, and once they were laid under the blankets again Felix explained. He told Sylvain about his older brother who had passed away when he was 14, and unfortunate accident, and his father who despite trying couldn’t keep up. Rodrigue lost his mind to what if’s and should be’s, and couldn’t concentrate on the future he had with this remaining son. Sylvain wiped the further tears that fell onto his partner’s cheeks, before clutching him close, letting him drift off again bundled in Sylvain’s hoodie and arms. 

** _One year & 7 months _ **

“You’re so full of yourself.” Felix spat, slamming the cup he was washing down into the sink full of water, splashing himself with bubbles. “Flirting with anyone who moves,  _ especially  _ if they’re wearing a skirt.” Sylvain dragged a hand through his hair, fighting the urge to raise his voice. Felix was in their cramped little kitchen, clearing up after dinner, over which an argument had started. It was ridiculous, he knew the second he had said something that it was a mistake. All because he went for lunch with a girl. 

“Felix, I’m telling you, she’s no one, she’s just a  _ friend, _ ” he slammed a hand down on the back of their couch, staring over at the door to the kitchen. “If I wanted to fuck her, I would have done, but-”

“Oh, so if you want someone you’ll just go have them without thinking of me?” Felix retorted, appearing looking fuming in the doorway, drying his hands on a towel. How someone could look so threatening holding a pastel pink hand towel, Sylvain couldn’t quite work out, but he was sure that if Felix could, he would strangle him with that towel right now.

“That is  _ not  _ what I said, don’t twist my words asshole.” He started to tidy the room as he always did when he was mad. Fluffing and straightening cushions, brushing crumbs onto the floor for him to vacuum, straightening and restraightening the ornaments on their bookshelf between the reference. “Besides, she’s not even my type, y-”

“I don’t need to hear this. Why am I not surprised you’re still eyeing up girls despite all this time with me. I knew I should have just paid attention to your reputation. It proceeded you Gautier, y’know that? Everyone knew about you, the playboy who would get into bed with anyone who smiled at you. I hoped you weren’t like that. But here we are. One year and seven months in, and you’ve not even said I love you. Not once. Guess I know why.” Felix snapped, the front door closing with a bang behind him. Sylvain looked over in shock at the noise, heart dropping to his feet and bouncing across the floor. Felix had… just walked out on him. No, no he couldn’t. Sylvain shoved his shoes on, not bothering to do up his laces, and he grabbed his jacket. With a second thought, he grabbed Felix’s too, following him down the stairway into the street where it was pouring with rain. It wasn’t like what Felix thought. Sylvain shoved Felix’s jacket, formerly his own, down his coat to keep it dry as he squinted through the pouring rain, looking for his partner. It was nothing like what Felix thought, and Sylvain needed to find him, to tell him.

Felix had gone to the park at the end of the road to sit on the swings. It reminded him of home. In their garden he and Glenn had had a swing set, and whenever he got in trouble for breaking something in the house he would go sit outside and swing, letting the wind and the sky take him away, to make him stop worrying and crying. Glenn always came to find him though, no matter if Felix had made him cross or not. One time he broken Glenn’s GameBoy. It had been an accident, he just bumped into the table and split a glass of water over it, but it refused to turn on. Even though it took an entire hour, Glenn still came outside in the pouring rain to find Felix on the swing, to tell him he forgave him, and to bring him inside for a hot chocolate, extra marshmallows. He fought back a sob, twisting his hands into his hair, shivering as the weather soaked him to the skin, and then further, ice running through his blood and to his bones. 

“Felix?” A voice made him look up, and in the darkness the shadow of a man made the child in him sing again.  _ Glenn? _

“Gl- Sylvain?” As a car drove past, the headlights lit up the red curls plastered to his head with the water. “Why did you--”

“Put this on, it’s freezing out here.” Sylvain stood right in front of him, pulling the hoodie from the bottom of his own, pushing it towards Felix. “And then hear me out,  _ please  _ Felix.” Felix struggled into the jacket, leaving the hood down, but the soft fleece around his arms made him feel warmer instantly, the scent of  _ Sylvain  _ rising off the fabric from where it had been jammed against his chest. “Listen. When I said she’s not my type, I was going to finish with saying but you are. You are my type. You’re the only type I have anymore. All that playboy shit? It’s gone. It’s over. I had an older brother too, and he hated me. He was adopted, my parents were told they wouldn’t have biological kids. When he was three, I arrived. They made no secret I was the  _ favourite. _ ” He bit down a venomous comment about his Dad, looking Felix in the face as he carried on. “So he hated me. Bullied me every chance he got. When I was 16, just before he left for good, he threw me in the disused well on my family’s property on Christmas Eve night, so I wasn’t found until nearly Boxing Day.” Now that was a repressed memory he had tried his best to forget. “So I… I had unhealthy coping mechanisms, okay? Some people drink, some self-harm, some do drugs. I had a lot of sex, alright? All the smiles? Disguising the fact I just wanted to feel  _ wanted  _ for a few hours. And then we met again, and you just… I’ve never felt  _ not  _ wanted. I’ve been head over heels in love with you since you walked into the cafeteria at college last year and I recognised you as the dorky kid I was friends with when I was a child. I know I haven’t said it before, and I’m sorry, I really am Felix, but I didn’t want to jinx it. I didn’t want to say it, and you not feel the same way, and I lose you. Because I can’t  _ lose you _ Felix.” He was panting, out of breath, his life story finally laid out between them like a topographical map, all the highs and lows in plain colour for Felix to see. Felix was just looking at him, eyes wide hands resting on his thighs as he processed what Sylvain said. He stood up, and put his hands on Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain half expected to be pushed away, and told they were done, but Felix’s hands clenched around his hoodie strings and dragged him down into a soggy kiss that made them both feel warm again. On the way home, Felix trod on one of Sylvain’s untied laces and they both fell down into a puddle, and they laughed, laughed so hard they started to cry again, the laughter bells of a truce in the night,

** _One year and eleven months_ **

Sylvain let his arm leave Felix’s waist as he headed into a stationery shop in the mall. He didn’t need new notebooks, and neither did Felix, but that didn’t stop him from looking. A pen in the cup caught his eye and he whistled for Felix, who turned away from looking at bullet journals to glare at Sylvain.

“Felix, look how cute these pens are,” he held one out to show him, a little cat figure bobbing up and down in glittery water inside the pen lid winking in the light. Felix looked from the pen, to Sylvain’s hopeful face, and turned back to the shelf he was stood in front of. 

“That’s gay.” Sylvain went to put the pen down, before scowling, shooting daggers at Felix’s back, although it was all in jest. 

“Felix, we have been dating for nearly two years.” He started, but he could see Felix’s shoulders shaking as he tried to hide his laughter. “You’re a menace. I hate you. I’m buying these pens and I’m going to use them at work just to spite you.” He poked Felix in the back with the pen, and Felix spun around, snatching the one he was holding from his grip. 

“I’ll use one at school. We can match.” 

"Now that's gay." Felix swatted him around the head, but he was laughing as he did.

** _Two years, six months, and 27 days_ **

Sylvain picked at some of the pills on his jeans nervously, glancing at the door. Beside him, their friend Annette practically vibrated. 

“Oh my god Sylvain, I can’t believe this, I’m so excited, just,” Sylvain placed a finger to her lips, making her stop the talking. 

“I know. I know. Annette, I am so nervous right now I think I’m either going to pass out, or be sick, or maybe both. Please.” She nodded in understanding, squeezing his shoulder sympathetically. The lock clicked, and Sylvain felt sweat bead on his brow.  _ No, you’re not allowed to pass out now,  _ he criticised himself, squeezing the item in his pocket. He could do this. 

“Hey Syl, oh Annie, you’re here too.” Felix sounded as pleased as he could do for having a surprise visitor in the apartment. He loved Annette, she had been his first and only girlfriend before he worked out he was gay, and they had stayed close friends ever since, but he would liked  _ some  _ warning she would be there. “What’s going on?” He could sense something wasn’t quite right, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. 

“Annie wanted to go out for dinner, she said she made some good news to tell us.” Sylvain lied, handing Felix his hoodie.  _ His  _ hoodie, that Felix had stolen three months into their relationship, claiming as his own and wearing nearly every since. The stringers were tatty, the cuffs with little holes in from where Felix fiddled with them as he was concentrating, and the pattern on the front of the Blue Lions House from Garreg Mach High School was faded to nearly nothing, but Felix wouldn’t give it up for anything. Felix thanked him with a smile and pulled it over his head, tucking his hands into the pocket, and he froze. 

“Sylvain, you left something in my pocket.” He said matter-of-factly, pulling out the small black box. “Or Annie is this yours?” It didn’t look like something Sylvain would own. 

“Open it.” Sylvain said softly, and Felix noticed Annette was ignoring them, doing something on her phone, looking at the screen with intense concentration. Felix’s hands shook just a little as he pried the box open, a dark band of metal greeting him. 

“Syl, what is-”

“Marry me Felix.” Those three words hit Felix like a bolt and he felt his breath catch and stumble in his chest, lungs forgetting how to work for all of a second before he found his second wind. He pulled the ring from the secure bed and slipped it onto his finger, and despite the fact he never wore jewelry it already felt at home on his hand, like a part of him. He looked up at Sylvain with a blush dusting his face, eyes watering, and Sylvain grabbed the hoodie strings, yanking him close for a sweet kiss, a kiss full of life and promise of happiness in years to come. When they broke away, they noticed Annette was crying, wiping tears from her face with a handkerchief she had produced from a pocket. 

“Sorry if this overshadows your news Annette.” Felix apologised, letting himself be pulled into a crushing embrace from his fiancé.  _ Fiancé.  _

“Oh no, the happy news is your engagement, Everyone is waiting down at the restaurant for you two!” She giggled and Felix wrinkled his face in an embarrassed smile, already picturing everyone’s faces when they walked in, arms linked and eyes bright. 

** _Four years_ **

Sitting on the couch in the home they now owned, Felix opened up about that time three months into their relationship. Felix had pretended he didn’t know where Sylvain’s hoodie had gone, because in truth it was in his bed at home, wrapped around his pillow so he could sleep with the comforting smell of Sylvain around him, the hot chocolate cinnamon cloud of  _ home  _ making his nightly insomnia lessen to nothing. Of course, he didn’t have that issue anymore. Every night he fell asleep with Sylvain literally around him, one arm under his head, a leg tucked over his own, keeping him so close he could hear Sylvain’s heartbeat, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Find me on twitter @nothinggoeshere and join the Sylvix Discord here; https://discord.gg/rX8PBAz


End file.
